


Who Let the Dogs Out?

by tommygirl



Category: Sports Night, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets bit by a hellhound and he would think he was crazy if Sam Winchester weren't talking to him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Let the Dogs Out?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deirdre_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_c/gifts).



> For the Mix & Match meme, for Sam Winchester & Dan Rydell

Dan groaned at the loud barking that was suddenly inundating his apartment. He had been enjoying a particularly nice dream, one involving swimsuit models and declarations of undying devotion. He was just about to get a very nubile redhead out of her bikini top when the sounds of barking infiltrated his brain.

He was less than pleased as his eyes opened to his bedroom in New York City sans hot redhead.

The barking continued and it was all he could hear. A cacophony of dogs making way too much noise for that early in the morning.

Who let their dogs out in the middle of the night in an apartment building? Did his building even allow dogs?

Dan slid out of bed, slipping into his robe, and made his way from his room to the living room toward the front door. He muttered to himself in order to aid his angry in growing (it always seemed to work for his dad) and thought about all the things he would say to whoever was behind this. He had great ideas and witty rejoinders ready, but when he opened the door, there were no dogs in sight. There was just a young man with blood running down his cheek on the ground, wrestling with thin air.

Dan was about to move toward the kid when the barking started up again. Not only was there barking coming from nowhere, but Dan could smell the dogs and feel teeth nipping at his leg, despite the lack of any actual dogs in the area.

Dan called out, “Why do I hear dogs?” Not nearly as smart as he originally intended, but he was a bit more concerned with the imaginary snarl he heard echo through the hall.

The guy on the floor noticed him and shouted, “Get back in your apartment! Close the door!”

Dan fully intended to ask what, exactly, this guy was doing, but teeth sunk into the flesh on his calf and he yelped out in pain, kicking at nothing to get free.

“I’m losing my fucking mind,” Dan said.

“Shut your door!” the guy yelled as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun.

 _Oh Christ, this is not how I wanted to go_ , Dan thought. If he lived through this, he was pretty sure that Casey and Dana would have him committed. Hell, if he lived through this, he was going to commit himself. After getting stitches and rabies shots for his wound from an invisible dog, of course.

The guy fired his gun a few times into the thin air and salt sprayed out in every direction. There was a whimpering sound, followed by the sounds of movement, and then more barking. Within seconds, the guy was on his feet, shooting at the air again and moving toward Dan. He pushed him into his apartment, following right behind him, and slammed the door shut. He said, “I saw it bite you. Are you okay?”

“I was bit by an imaginary dog. How do you _think_ I am?” Dan replied, sitting down on his couch and lifting his leg onto the coffee table to get a better look. He winced in pain and said, “There are definitely teeth marks there. How is that possible?”

The guy pulled open a flask and dumped the contents onto Dan’s leg, causing it to burn and bubble up like it was infected. Dan groaned and the guy said, “Holy water.”

“Oh, sure.”

“I’m Sam.”

“Dan.”

“I know. Sometimes I watch your show.”

Dan rolled his eyes. “You know, Sam. If you wanted an autograph, there were easier ways to go about it.”

Sam smiled as he reached into his pocket yet again, this time for a cellphone. He mumbled something incoherent and let out a loud breath before saying, “Dean, are you there...thank god...I’m fine...I’m in a guy’s apartment. One of them bit him, but he should be okay. You won’t believe who it is...No, it's not the Olsen Twins, pervert...yeah, okay. Give me ten minutes.”

Dan watched as Sam slipped his phone away and turned his gaze to Dan. He stared at the wound for a second and said, “You’re going to want to get that looked at. It doesn’t look too deep, but it might require stitches.”

“And what exactly do I tell them happened? I’m not sure I even know.”

“I’d stick with a dog bite. They don’t have to know it was a hellhound.”

“Hellhound?”

Sam patted him on the shoulder and said, “It’s best not to think about it too much. I’m sorry for disturbing you.”

“Tell me, Sam. Is this going to be a recurring thing? Because if so, rent control or not, I don’t plan to live here much longer.”

“A guy on your floor made a deal with a demon that came to collect. We handled it. Or my brother did. I got to be bait. I'm _always_ bait.”

Dan stood up, trying to push past the pain in his leg, and said, “I think I need a drink.”

“Not a bad idea,” Sam replied. He made his way to the door and as he opened it, called out, “Make sure to get that leg looked at, Dan.”

_{Fin}_


End file.
